Je suis à tes cotés parce que je t'aime
by Naoo-Chan
Summary: Shizune, complètement dépassée par ses sentiments, vire au rouge dès que Tsunade s'approche un peu trop d'elle. Quant à Tsunade elle ne comprend pas son envie d'avoir Shizune à ses cotés, le jour, comme la nuit... Shôjo- Ai . No Lemon . Tsunade x Shizune.
1. Ne jamais laisser traîner son Saké

Résumé ; Shizune, complètement dépassée par ses sentiments, vire au rouge dès que Tsunade s'approche un peu trop d'elle. Quant à Tsunade elle ne comprend pas son envie d'avoir Shizune à ses cotés, le jour, comme la nuit... Shôjo- Ai . No Lemon . Tsunade x Shizune.

_Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

Phrases en italique - Pensées.

_**Phrases en gras - Dialogue**__._

_

* * *

  
_

« JE SERAIS TOUJOURS A TES COTÉS PARCE QUE JE T'AIME. »

Onze heures du matin ; Shizune qui venait d'émerger de sa soirée avec Anko qui s'était déroulée la veille, se leva péniblement de son lit pour se traîner jusqu'à sa salle de bain . _Anko est adorable mais quelle fêtarde alors !_ Pensa Shizune complètement à l'ouest. _En plus elle à le don de transmettre son énergie débordante aux autres , j'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai trop dansé, beaucoup trop dansé … _Ajouta Shizune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la belle brune sortit de sa salle de bain avec une mine beaucoup plus accueillante qu'auparavant. Elle s'empressa de sortir de chez elle, Tonton dans les bras. Elle traversa le couloir à toute vitesse, _Tsunade-sama va me tuer _pensa t-elle en passant devant la chambre de la Hokage 5ème du nom. Elle voyait maintenant le porte du bureau de sa supérieure ; _habiter dans le bâtiment Hokage est pratique quand on est en retard, le trajet est vite fait_ ajouta t-elle. L'assistante se jeta sur la poignée de la porte et fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau :

- **Excusez moi d'être en retard Tsunade-sama !** Fit la brune en s'inclinant.

Quand Shizune releva la tête , elle s'aperçut que le bureau était désert, Tsunade n'était pas là. L'assistante soupira lourdement, elle s'avait très bien où se trouvait sa supérieure, dans son lit en train de dormir. _Si le conseil apprend que Tsunade-sama dort encore à ces heures-ci , elle va se faire incendier ! Vite il faut que j'aille la réveiller ! _Pensa Shizune qui recommença aussitôt sa course folle, se dirigeant vers la chambre de la belle blonde. L'assistante se demanda comment ses jambes pouvait encore la porter entre la soirée d'hier soir et les sprints qu'elle se tape depuis qu'elle à eu le malheur de se réveiller ce matin.

_Personne à droite, personne à gauche_ pensa Shizune en scrutant les alentours des appartements de Tsunade. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre, elle marcha sur une bouteille de Saké qui se brisa sous son pied. _Tsunade-sama à dû faire la fête à sa manière elle aussi…_Pensa Shizune qui s'attendait à trouver sa supérieure dans les bras de son ancien coéquipier , Jiraya. Ils traînaient beaucoup ensemble ces temps-ci, la brunette était quasiment sûre que ces deux là avaient une relation secrète, ce qui faisait déprimer la pauvre assistante. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'Anko était venue la chercher pour aller faire la fête hier soir, tous les Shinobis du village étaient au courant de la déprime de Shizune, qui refusait de leur dire pourquoi. Elle avait peur qu'on se moque d'elle, être amoureuse de son ancien Sensei qui est par dessus le marché était une femme n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont on pouvait se venter, selon elle.

Les Shinobis du village faisaient tous des pieds et des mains pour essayer de redonner le moral à Shizune, qui était toujours si attentionnée envers les autres. Tous étaient au courant sauf la cause de sa déprime, Tsunade. Ce qui arrangeait pas mal Shizune qui se voyait mal mentir à sa supérieure qui de toute façon ne serait pas dupe au point de croire une fausse excuse version express à la Shizune, qui malheureusement pour elle, n'était pas capable de mentir sans faire une gaffe.

Elle rentra dans la chambre de la Hokage 5ème du nom, s'avança vers la grande fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Elle se retourna vers le grand lit de Tsunade qui, au grand soulagement de Shizune, était seule. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit et embrassa tendrement sa supérieure sur la joue, c'était une habitude pour elle, depuis qu'elle devait avoir 12 – 13 ans.

- **Shi…Shizune ? **Marmonna la belle blonde qui entrouvrait le yeux.

- **Bonjour Tsunade-sama. Dépêchez vous il est Onze heures et demi.**

- **ONZE HEURES ET DEMI ?** Hurla Tsunade qui était bel et bien réveillée.

- **En fait, c'est que…Je vous expliquerait plus tard, d'accord ?** Répondit calmement Shizune, souhaitant calmer la Hokage.

Tsunade grogna et se retourna dans son lit.

- **Il faut que vous vous leviez Tsunade-sama !** Ajouta Shizune.

- **Oui, je me lève, tu peux partir maintenant ! **Rétorqua violemment la blonde.

_Décidément la mauvaise humeur du matin de Tsunade-sama est aussi légendaire qu'elle_ pensa la brune en sortant de la chambre. En sortant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Naruto, furax :

- **Tu sais où est la vieille ?!** Hurla t-il . **J'veux une mission moooooi !** Ajouta le petit blond, qui avait l'air bien énervé.

_Oh non, je peux pas dire à Naruto qu'elle dormait, il va le répéter à tout le village…_Pensa Shizune.

- **Elle…Elle…Elle est malade…Elle…Elle…Doit rester dans son lit. **Baragouina Shizune, _tout sauf crédible_ pensa t-elle.

Naruto n'eût pas le temps de répondre que Tsunade défonça la porte, en nuisette :

- **QUI M'A TRAITE DE VIEILLE ?! **Hurla t-elle.

_Vite Shizune fait quelque chose , sinon Naruto va passer un sale quart d'heure ; et Tsunade-sama va se faire incendier par le conseil._ Pensa t-elle.

L'assistante poussa gentiment sa supérieure, histoire de la faire re-rentrer dans la chambre, tout en disant :

- **Mais enfin Tsunade-sama je vous ait dit de rester dans votre lit, vous allez attraper froid !**

Tout en poussant Tsunade, Shizune ferma la porte avec le pied mais elle trébucha sur une bouteille de Saké ce qui la fit tomber, elle et Tsunade sur le lit. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur sa supérieure, la bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne et une main dans le décolleté de sa nuisette.

_Oh la boulette…_Pensa Shizune , se sentant rougir.

Shizune se releva et ramassa les bouteilles de Saké qui jonchaient le sol, comme si de rien était.

**- Il faudrait éviter qu'on ne re-trébuche, hein ?** Fit-elle, gênée.

- **Je vais me doucher.** Ajouta Tsunade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shizune avait complètement nettoyé l'appartement, avait rangé, fait la poussière et fait le lit. Elle se posa sur le lit, puis bascula en arrière, _je suis épuisée, le lit de Tsunade sent bon son parfum_ pensa t-elle.

Peu de temps après, Tsunade sortit de la douche, elle s'aperçut que Shizune avait fait le ménage, _je crois que ça n'a jamais été aussi bien rangé_ pensa t-elle, en laissant échapper un petit rire. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et trouva Shizune endormie sur son lit. _Je ferais mieux de la laisser dormir pour l'instant_ pensa t-elle en couvrant son assistante avec une couette. _Pourquoi es-tu toujours si attentionnée avec moi, je ne t'avais rien demandé. _Ajouta t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Malheureusement ce que redoutait Shizune se produisit, Tsunade croisa le vieux binoclard du conseil dans le couloir, _oh non pas lui…_ Pensa l'Hokage.

- **Tsunade-Hime, on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'est pas à ton bureau ? **Questionna le vieux.

- **Affaire personnelle,** répondit la blonde en remplaçant un mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait la vue.

Sans attendre, Tsunade accéléra le pas, elle ne tenait pas à expliquer à ce vieux lourdaud pourquoi elle avait dormit toute la matinée, ni pourquoi elle avait failli embrasser son assistante tout à l'heure. Elle arriva enfin à son bureau, oui enfin, dans le couloir elle avait croisé au moins une trentaine de Chunins et de Jounins qui lui demandaient tous où elle avait passé sa matinée, elle répondait à chacun « C'est personnel, désolée, j'ai du travail. »

Elle se jeta dans son grand fauteuil et fit face à son bureau de bois, voyant une pile de paperasse gigantesque. Elle feuilleta rapidement le monument de papier, _super de la paperasse_ pensa t-elle, blasée. Certains jours, elle se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait prit de troquer son jeu de cartes contre des certaines et des centaines de rapports de missions, d'un ennui qui donne des envies de meurtre.

Aux bout de deux heures de travail intensif, elle décida d'aller prendre une pose, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. _Si il y avait eu Shizune, je l'aurais sûrement invitée à aller manger un Dango avec moi…_Pensa t-elle. _Je vais aller voir si elle dort toujours et au passage je trouverais bien quelque chose à manger à la maison._ Ajouta-elle en quittant son bureau.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle trouva une Shizune dans un sommeil profond dans son lit. Tsunade se demandait ce que Shizune avait bien dû faire hier soir pour être si fatiguée, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il fallait qu'elle la réveille, il était quand même quinze heures et si elle continuait à dormir, elle n'arriverait pas à se coucher ce soir et ce serait le même scénario demain. Toute façon l'égoïsme de Tsunade lui disait de la réveiller, oui il fallait que la blonde l'avoue, Shizune lui avait manqué à son bureau, sa voix, sa présence…Tout lui avait manqué, mais elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, _être Hokage n'apporte malheureusement pas les réponses que l'ont cherche _pensa Tsunade en soupirant.

Elle s'approcha de Shizune et lui caressa doucement la joue puis passa ses doigts entre les cheveux de la brune, ce qui la réveilla. L'assistante cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et quand elle réalisa la proximité du le visage de Tsunade qui s'était accroupie pour la réveiller et le sien, elle se mit à rougir. Elle se retourna pour faire dos à sa supérieure pour cacher sa gêne, mais elle ne s'attendait pas du temps à ce que Tsunade rentre dans son jeu…

* * *

Voila, jespère que çelà vous plait ! Le chapitre 2 bientôt !

Une remarque ou critique à faire ? - Review :D


	2. Une photo, un souvenir

Résumé ; Shizune, complètement dépassée par ses sentiments, vire au rouge dès que Tsunade s'approche un peu trop d'elle. Quant à Tsunade elle ne comprend pas son envie d'avoir Shizune à ses cotés, le jour, comme la nuit... Shôjo- Ai . No Lemon . Tsunade x Shizune.

_Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

Phrases en italique - Pensées.

_**Phrases en gras - Dialogue**__._

_

* * *

  
_

Tsunade fit le tour de lit pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois en face de son assistante. Quand Shizune l'aperçut elle se cacha sous la couette :

**- Tsunade-sama !** Dit-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

La blonde restait plantée là, en attendant bien sagement que son assistante décide de sortir de sa couette, cela ne devrait plus tardait vu là chaleur pesante de l'été qu'il faisait dans la pièce. Quand Shizune fut remise de ses émotions elle se découvrit :

-** Il fait chaud**. Annonça t-elle en se faisant de l'air avec sa main.

Tsunade posa délicatement sa main fraîche sur le front de la brune qui soupira de bien être. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un empêche le prolongement de ce moment de bien être, Sakura débarqua dans la chambre, toute essoufflée.

- **Tsunade-sama ! Kakashi-sensei vient de rentrer de mission, il à des informations sur l'Akatsuki et il veut absolument vous voir maintenant, et bonjour Shizune-san.**

Sakura se demandait ce que faisant l'Hokage et son Assistante dans la chambre de Tsunade, à cette heure ci. Surtout, que faisant Shizune dans le lit de la blonde ? Tsunade lança un regard complice à la brune et Shizune déclara en se levant subitement :

**- Oh, j'ai oublié de nourrir Tonton ! Bonne journée Sakura-san, à plus tard Tsunade-sama ! **

Et Shizune sortit de la chambre le plus vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Tsunade la regarda partir, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans même cligner de l'œil. _Si ça continue je vais la voir baver _, pensa Sakura qui se posait beaucoup de questions sur la relation qu'entretenaient son Sensei et son Senpai.

- **Tsunade-sama ? Kakashi-sensei vous attends**… Annonça la fleur de cerisier.

La blonde reprit ses esprits et fit signe à Sakura pour partir.

- X x X -

Tsunade se contenta d'écouter brièvement le rapport de Kakashi , tout en gribouillant quelques notes sur un morceau de papier qui traînait sur son bureau. Quand Kakashi eût fini son rapport il quitta la pièce avec Sakura, laissant Godaime de nouveau…seule. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour y déposer la feuille de notes quelle venait d'écrire quand elle aperçu le dos d'une Photo. Par curiosité, elle retourna cette dernière, _c'est là photo que j'avais égaré l'autre jour ! _Pensa t-elle stupéfaite. Sur cette photo figurait à droite une petite fille âgée de neuf ans environ, aux cheveux noirs, coupés assez courts et de grands yeux aux orbes noires ; cette mignonne petite bouille s'avérait être Shizune. Juste à côté d'elle, posait une blonde, charmante, qui était Tsunade elle même. Cette photo fut prise peu de temps avant la mort de Dan, donc au début de l'apprentissage de Shizune.

Quelques jours après Dan fut tué et Tsunade décida de quitter Konoha, elle se rappellera toujours de ce moment là :

- Shizune, je suis désolée mais je vais partir de Konoha, tu trouveras sûrement un Ninja Médecin compétent pour t'enseigner tout ce que tu as à apprendre. J'espère vraiment…

Shizune la coupa aussitôt.

- Je viens avec vous Tsunade-sensei, vous êtes mon seul espoir, je n'ai plus personne moi non plus. Je serais toujours à vos côtés et quand je deviendrai un vrai ninja je vous protègerai ! Annonça la petite Shizune, pleine de détermination.

- Shizune je suis désolée…

Tsunade se retourna et commença à s'éloigner lentement de sa jeune élève. Shizune se mit à courir et passa ses petits bras autour des jambes de son Sensei en l'attrapant.

- S'il vous plaît, Tsunade-sensei…

Tsunade se retourna et se baissa pour être à la hauteur de sa jeune apprentie et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Shizune, ce ne sera pas de tout repos… Tu ne reverras peut être pas Konoha.

La petite fille répondit en hochant simplement la tête.

- Très bien, va chercher tes affaires…

Shizune s'accrocha au cou de Tsunade et lui murmurait des « Merci » à l'oreille. Elle courut ensuite chercher ses affaires, laissant la blonde seule. Il est vrai que l'idée de partir à ce moment là lui a traversé l'esprit, mais elle ne l'a pas fait parce qu'elle a vu en Shizune un cœur énorme et une vraie volonté d'aider les autres, et tout particulièrement Tsunade, à qui elle s'est beaucoup attachée.

_Fin flashback._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de Godaime, ce qui l'a sortit de sa nostalgie, elle s'empressa de remettre la photo dans le tiroir avant de dire « Entrez ! »

Shizune entra dans la pièce, Tonton dans les bras.

- **Oh, Kakashi-san est déjà parti ? J'ai mit tant de temps que ça ? **Fit Shizune un peu troublée.

-** Non, ne t'inquiètes pas**. Répondit Godaime en souriant.

- **Je vous ai apporté un Thé, avec la chaleur suffocante de dehors, je pensais que vous auriez soif.**

-** Merci, Shizune. **

En attrapant le verre Tsunade toucha légèrement la main de son assistante, qui sursauta, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

- **Je crois que tu as besoin de détente, que dirais – tu de venir aux sources thermales avec moi, une fois le travail terminé. **Proposa Godaime.

_C'est tentant, mais je ne peux pas, je peux peut être me désister auprès d'Anko, non ça ne se fait pas_, pensa Shizune.

- **Désolée Tsunade-sama, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose ce soir.**

-** On fera ça un autre jour alors ! **Répondit Tsunade en se forçant à sourire.

_Avec qui a-t-elle rendez vous ?_ Pensa l'Hokage.

Les deux femmes travaillèrent ensemble jusqu'à dix-neuf heures environ, Shizune salua Tsunade et retourna chez elle pour se préparer, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Quant à Godaime elle n'avait même plus envie d'aller aux sources thermales, elles rentra chez elle en traînant des pieds. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et aperçut le lit défait, là où avait dormit Shizune. Elle se coucha et plaça son visage dans les draps pour sentir quelques bribes du parfum floral de Shizune. Puis elle s'endormit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ni de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard elle se réveilla, par le gargouillis de son estomac, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et attrapa le premier truc mangeable qui lui venait sous la main. Puis elle décida d'aller prendre un bain, pour se remettre les idées en place, surtout en ce qui concerne ses sentiments…

Pendant ce temps, la soirée de Shizune et Anko avait largement commencée.

- **Tu ne manges pas ?** Questionna l'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru.

- **Désolée Anko, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit ce soir… **Répondit mollement Shizune.

- **T'as l'air crevée, tu devrais aller roupiller un peu toi ! Je te retiens pas, t'inquiètes pas !**

- **Merci, bonne fin de soirée Anko,** fit Shizune en quittant l'appartement de son amie.

Shizune marchait lentement dans Konoha, elle regardait le ciel, elle espérait apercevoir quelques étoiles, mais en vain, de gros nuages noirs couvraient le ciel, le rendant plus qu'inquiètent. _Pas un orage, pitié…_Pensa Shizune. Oui, la brune avait une peur inexplicable des orages, depuis toute petite. Elle arriva enfin à son appartement et se changea ses vêtements. Elle se vêtu d'un short et d'un top moulant, simple et pas gênant. Elle s'enfonça dans ses draps, essayant de dormir.

Tsunade venait de sortir de son bain et elle s'habilla d'une nuisette pour dormir. Elle se coucha , toujours pensive sur ses sentiments. Quelques minutes plus tard l'orage tant redouté par Shizune, éclata, ce qui sortit la blonde de ses pensées.

**- Shizune !**

Quant à Shizune elle était sous sa couette et se répétait en boucle « Tu est grande Shizune, tu ne devrais plus avoir peur des orages. N'appelle pas Tsunade-sama, tu est responsable… » . Ses paroles ne changeaient pas vraiment son état d'esprit, elle était terrifiée, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Je sais, je sais... Ce chapitre est légèrement ennuyeux, mais je compte bien rentrer dans le vif du sujet la prochaine fois ! Il fallait bien que je fasse un lancement, pour éviter qu'elles ne se sautent dessus, héhé . XD

Quelque chose à dire ou à critiquer ? Review :)


	3. Le confort d'une nuit

Résumé ; Shizune, complètement dépassée par ses sentiments, vire au rouge dès que Tsunade s'approche un peu trop d'elle. Quant à Tsunade elle ne comprend pas son envie d'avoir Shizune à ses cotés, le jour, comme la nuit... Shôjo- Ai . No Lemon . Tsunade x Shizune.

_Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

Phrases en italique - Pensées.

_**Phrases en gras - Dialogue**__._

* * *

Tsunade sortit de son appartement et traversa le couloir à tâtons. Elle entra lentement dans la chambre de Shizune et vit une grosse bosse sous la couette. La blonde eût un petit rire, _Shizune…_pensa t-elle. Quand la brune entendit le rire elle se rendit compte que Tsunade-sama était dans sa chambre, _ce rire, je le connais par cœur_…Pensa t-elle. Tsunade se rapprocha du lit et souleva la couette. Elle toucha quelque chose de courbé, mais elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était.

**- Tsunade–sama, on peut savoir pourquoi vous me touchez les fesses ?! **Cria l'assistante.

**- Oups, je pensais pas que c'était ça…**Répondit la blonde en ayant un rire gêné.

Un éclair éclata et Shizune se dépêcha de se remettre sous sa couette en se retenant de crier. Tsunade souleva un peu la couette et se glissa lentement dans le lit de la brune et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je suis là, maintenant » . Elle passa doucement ses bras autour de Shizune qui se retrouvait presque la tête dans les seins de sa supérieure, qui ne l'était plus vraiment dans ce genre de moments… Un autre éclair éclata et Tsunade sentit son assistante se crisper en s'accrochant à sa nuisette.

- **Tsunade-sama je suis désolée de vous faire lever en pleine nuit, vous devriez aller vous coucher**, murmura doucement Shizune.

Tsunade plaça son index sur la bouche de la brune et murmura à son tour :

- **Chhh…Je suis là, parce que j'en ai envie…**

L'orage continua à gronder un long moment pendant lequel Shizune ne cessait de se cramponner à Tsunade à chaque grondement. La brune était contente d'être dans les bras de Godaime, ils étaient si forts et à la fois si doux. La sensation était agréable, tellement agréable que Shizune s'endormit lorsque l'orage fut terminé. Tsunade, sentant la respiration de son assistante devenir plus régulière en déduisit qu'elle dormait, elle se leva doucement en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller puis elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Elle était sur le point de sortir quand elle entendit un gémissement…

C'était Shizune qui passait ses bras là ou se trouvait Tsunade quelques minutes auparavant, comme si elle la cherchait, elle avait besoin de sa présence. La blonde fut complètement attendrie par la situation et elle se glissa une nouvelle fois dans le lit de son assistante. Elle fut à peine installée que la brune s'avança et se blottit contre elle. Tsunade sentait le souffle chaud de Shizune dans son cou, ce qui lui procurait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit de cette manière, depuis, depuis…Dan. Godaime s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin ce fut Shizune qui se réveilla en premier, elle faillit avoir un saignement de nez quand elle se rendit compte de la situation : Tsunade et elle avaient les jambes emmêlées, la blonde avait une main glissée dans le dos de Shizune sous son débardeur, quant à son assistante ses doigts parcouraient la longue chevelure blonde de Tsunade. Leurs visages étaient tellement proches que la brune pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Godaime contre sa joue. Pour Shizune, la situation était loin d'être déplaisante, mais il fallait qu'elle en sorte, comment réagirait Tsunade si elle voyait ça ?

La brune commença à enlever tout contact avec sa supérieure, se retrouvant de nouveau libre de ses mouvements, sans risquer de la réveiller. Elle devait passer par dessus Tsunade pour pouvoir sortir du lit, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose d'aisé lorsque des pensées dignes de Jiraiya vous viennent en tête dans ce genre de situations… Quand Shizune était au dessus de la blonde, elle toucha accidentellement sa jambe, ce qui la réveilla.

- **Shi…Shizune, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Questionna Tsunade qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait toute cette agitation dès le matin.

- **Je…Je ne fais que passer, Tsunade-sama !** Répondit brièvement la brune qui se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Arrivée dans sa salle de bain, Shizune décida de se doucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'assistante n'avait pas fini de se doucher, Tsunade frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

**- Shizune, où ranges-tu le thé ? **Demanda l'Hokage.

**- Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes, deux minutes ! **

Shizune termina de se doucher puis elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et ouvrit la porte.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous me disiez ?** Demanda la brune.

Tsunade ne répondait pas, elle était complètement bloquée sur Shizune. Rien que de se dire que ce beau corps était près du sien cette nuit lui donnait des frissons, _Magnifique…Mais, euh qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?!…_Pensa la blonde.

- **Tsunade-sama ?** Questionna Shizune qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- **Ah, euh oui…Où ranges-tu le thé ? **Fit Tsunade, gênée.

Shizune montra à sa supérieure où se trouvait le thé puis elle partit s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune retourna à la cuisine et elle trouva un petit papier laissé par Tsunade ;

_Je suis partie chez moi, me préparer avant d'aller au bureau. Tsunade._

Shizune eût un petit sourire et déjeuna. Quand elle eût fini elle donna à manger à Tonton puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Godaime. Tsunade, y était déjà, elle regardait les enfants jouer par la fenêtre de son bureau quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte « Entrez ! » Ordonna t-elle. C'était Shizune, les bras remplis de paperasse, elle s'avança et posa le gros paquet de feuilles sur le bureau.

- **Franchement, fallait pas**, Annonça la blonde en soupirant.

- **Tsunade-sama , c'est votre travail !** Rétorqua l'assistante.

- **Oui oui, je sais, **répondit mollement Godaime.

Pendant plus de deux heures, la blonde s'occupa de la paperasse sous les conseils bienveillants de Shizune.

- **Je pourrais pas avoir un peu de Saké ?** Questionna Godaime en posant la tête contre son bureau.

- **Tsunade-sama ! Ce n'est pas le moment, vous aurez tout le temps d'en boire ce soir ! **Répondit la brune.

- **Tu viendras avec moi ?** Demanda Tsunade en s'approchant de Shizune.

L'assistante était complètement troublée, elles étaient…si proches…

* * *

C'est cruel ce que je viens de faire. D'ailleurs c'est encore plus cruel ce que je vais faire pour le chapitre 4 , enfin peut être. ( Suspens...XD ) Merci à mes quelques lecteurs. Chapitre 4 bientôt !

Quelque chose à dire ou à critiquer ? Review :)


End file.
